The present invention relates in general to a beverage dispensing apparatus, and in particular to a beverage dispensing apparatus for a residential refrigerator which produces and dispenses carbonated and non-carbonated beverages from a plurality of drink supply canisters.
Many households in the United States and throughout the world consume large volumes of beverages such as soft drinks, sodas, juices, lemonade, teas, isotonics, fruit drinks and other beverages on a daily basis. For instance, in 1998 retail sales of soft drinks in the United States were approximately 54 billion dollars, retail sales of fruit drinks in the United States were approximately 17.5 billion dollars and retail sales of isotonics in the United States were approximately 2.25 billion dollars.
Manufacturers in the beverage industry produce packaged beverages for consumers in the form of bottles, cans and cartons. They also produce liquid and powder beverage concentrates which require consumer preparation. Preparing beverages from concentrate by hand can be burdensome, time consuming and monotonous. Producing carbonated beverages from concentrate in homes using know commercial equipment is impractical because special equipment and supplies are required. Such home mixed beverages are often of inconsistent quality and flavor.
For those who choose not to prepare beverages from concentrates, maintaining an adequate supply of packaged ready-to-drink beverages can be relatively burdensome for families which experience a large consumption of beverages. Beverage containers, consisting largely of water, are somewhat heavy, and such beverage containers occupy substantial space in refrigerators. In many families, at least once per week, family members stock their refrigerators with packaged beverages because of limited refrigerator space. The amount of available refrigerator space limits a family""s supply of refrigerated ready-to-drink beverages.
One way of minimizing a family""s beverage supply tasks is by using a refrigerator which produces and dispenses ready-to-drink beverages. A number of beverage dispensing devices have been proposed specifically for household refrigerators, some of which involve producing carbonated beverages. The most common device enables consumers to dispense water and ice from a dispenser built into the exterior of a refrigerator door. Such types of dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,967 and 6,039,219. Other dispensers enable consumers to dispense ready-to-drink beverages. Certain of these devices involve a connection between a beverage container in the refrigerator and a spout attached to the outside of the refrigerator. Pumping and other approaches have also been suggested to move the ready-to-drink beverage from the container through the spout. Devices such as these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,523, 5,791,517, 5,542,265 and 4,930,666.
One refrigerator dispenser, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,903, involves the mixing of syrup and water and the dispensing of non-carbonated beverages. Another refrigerator dispenser disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 32,179 involves the mixing of syrup and carbonated water and the dispensing of carbonated beverages.
One problem with these refrigerator dispensers is the need to clean them. Since the refrigerator dispensers house and distribute consumable beverages, the dispenser components which come into contact with fluids must be cleaned to avoid bacteria growth and other contamination. The existing refrigerator dispensers include a relatively high number of separate components which require regular cleansing to prevent contamination. Furthermore, many of the components are not removable, and many are difficult to fully clean. Therefore, it is inconvenient and in many cases not possible to fully clean the components of the currently known refrigerator dispensers without disassembling these dispensers.
Although known refrigerator devices may enable users to dispense carbonated and non-carbonated beverages from residential refrigerators, the construction of these devices is relatively complex, and the use, supply and maintenance of these devices is relatively inconvenient, cumbersome, time consuming and generally impractical. Additionally, such know devices do not solve problems such as cross-contamination of different beverages. Thus, while the patents indicated above disclose beverage dispensing mechanisms, there is no known commercially available refrigerator system for dispensing ready-to-drink beverages which eliminate cross-contamination problems.
Dispensing machines in commercial establishments are also well known for producing concentrate-based beverages. These machines, often found in restaurants and eateries, typically involve the mixing of syrup and carbonated or non-carbonated water and the dispensing of beverages, such as soda. Commercial machines such as these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,512, 5,392,960 and 4,993,604. However, such commercial machines have not been suitably adapted for residential or home use or use in conjunction with residential refrigerators.
Countertop units for dispensing beverages have also been developed. For instance, Bev Star, Inc. produces a three drink countertop dispenser. However, such countertop units take up substantial additional counter space which is highly undesirable in most households. These devices also only dispense a limited number of drinks. Such countertop units may have valve brixing problems, mechanical failures and general reliability issues. Countertop units also utilize mechanical refrigeration to chill the water, which adds tremendous costs to the potential home consumer, thus adding to the impracticability of the application for the home user.
Accordingly, the assignee of the present invention owns U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/589,725 entitled xe2x80x9cBeverage Distribution and Dispensing System and Methodxe2x80x9d which discloses and claims a beverage distribution and dispensing system which enables users to dispense a plurality of beverages from a residential refrigerator, which tracks beverage consumption and the use of the drink supply and CO2 supply, which automatically orders drink supply and CO2 supply as necessary, which facilitates the delivery of drink supply and CO2 supply to the users, which enables the users to determine beverage consumption and to change the dispensed beverages, and which reduces the need to store conventional beverage containers in the refrigerators of the users.
The present invention provides an improved beverage dispensing apparatus which is adapted to be used in conjunction with the beverage distribution system disclosed in that U.S. patent application.
The beverage dispensing apparatus of the present invention is preferably housed within a residential refrigerator to enable consumers to practically, conveniently and reliably produce and dispense non-carbonated and carbonated beverages from their refrigerators. The dispensing apparatus also facilitates the commercial availability and standardized manufacture and distribution of drink supply canisters and CO2 gas supply canisters for residential refrigerators.
For purposes of this application, the term: (a) xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cusersxe2x80x9d includes users of the beverage dispensing apparatus of the present invention such as users, consumers, household members and other operators of the apparatus; (b) xe2x80x9cbeverage dispensing apparatusxe2x80x9d is alternatively referred to as xe2x80x9cdispensing apparatusxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbeverage dispenserxe2x80x9d; (c) xe2x80x9cbeveragexe2x80x9d includes any ready-to-drink liquid; and (d) xe2x80x9cdrink supplyxe2x80x9d includes any liquid, which in and of itself, is a ready-to-drink liquid or any liquid or non-liquid which requires the addition of carbonated or non-carbonated water or other fluid(s) in order to become a ready-to-drink beverage including, but not limited to, any syrup or concentrate which consists of predetermined percentages of water and flavoring or sugar.
Generally, one embodiment of the beverage dispensing apparatus of the present invention includes: (a) a drink supplier including a drink supply canister holder for holding or maintaining at least one and preferably a plurality of drink supply canisters, and at least one and preferably a plurality of valve actuators for causing the drink supply to be selectively released from the drink supply canisters; (b) a water supplier for selectively supplying carbonated water and non-carbonated water for producing the beverages; (c) a gas supplier for supplying CO2 gas to carbonate the carbonated water provided by the water supplier, and in one embodiment, for supplying CO2 gas or other gas for pressurizing the drink supply canisters to provide a consistent flow rate of the drink supply from the drink supply canisters; (d) a beverage container compartment for holding a beverage collector or container such as a glass, cup or pitcher; (e) in one embodiment, a fluid director for facilitating the mixing of the drink supply from one of the drink supply canisters and the carbonated or non-carbonated water from the water supplier and for directing the mixed beverage to the beverage container compartment; (f) a controller or dispensing computer or processor for controlling and tracking the dispensing of drink supply and carbonated or non-carbonated water; and (g) one or more suitable beverage requesters (such as indicators, actuators, buttons, a touch panel or a touch screen) for enabling users to request one of a plurality of beverages.
In one alternative embodiment of the present invention, the gas supplier includes an air pressurizer or pressurization device for pressurizing the drink supply canisters to reduce the volume of CO2 gas used by the dispensing apparatus.
In one preferred alternative embodiment, the drink supply and carbonated or non-carbonated water is directed directly to a beverage container in the beverage container compartment (i.e., without a fluid director) to eliminate any potential cross-contamination and the need to regularly clean the fluid director. These and other alternative embodiments of the present invention are discussed in more detail below.
Generally, in operation, after the user installs the drink supply canisters, the CO2 gas or other pressurized gas from the gas supplier pressurizes the drink supply canisters. When a user desires to obtain a beverage, the user makes the user""s request through the beverage requester which is preferably connected to or in communication with the dispensing computer or controller. The controller determines the user""s request and generates a beverage dispense signal. Upon receiving a beverage dispense signal from the controller, the appropriate drink supply outlet valve actuator associated with the appropriate drink supply outlet valve in the appropriate drink supply canister opens for a predetermined period of time to dispense the appropriate amount of drink supply from the drink supply canister. This drink supply is directed into one of the channels of the fluid director (or in the alternative embodiment directly into the beverage container). Simultaneously, upon receiving a beverage request signal from the controller, the water supplier directs the appropriate amount of carbonated or non-carbonated water into the same channel of the fluid director (or in the alternative embodiment directly into the same beverage container). The drink and the carbonated or non-carbonated water mix in that channel of the fluid director (or in the alternative embodiment, mix as both the drink supply and carbonated or non-carbonated water are directed into the beverage container), and the fluid director directs the mixed drink supply and the carbonated or non-carbonated water (i.e., the beverage) to the beverage container compartment.
The drink supply canister holder is preferably built into or constructed within the freezer compartment door or refrigerator compartment door, and includes drink supply canister slots or areas for receiving and holding the plurality of drink supply canisters. The drink supply canister holder enables users to remove used drink supply canisters and insert new drink supply canisters into the drink supply canister holder.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the drink supply canister is a pressurizable encasement which has a gas inlet valve and a drink supply outlet valve. One embodiment of the gas inlet valve is a spring activated valve which is predisposed to be normally closed to prevent the flow of gas into or out of the drink supply canister. When the gas inlet valve is depressed or activated, gas such as CO2 or pressurized air is communicated through the gas inlet valve into the drink supply canister. One embodiment of the drink supply outlet valve includes a sealing member which is positioned in the bottom wall or end of the canister such that the sealing member can be tilted or displaced horizontally. The drink supply outlet valve maintains a seal on the inside of the canister when the drink supply canister is pressurized. When the sealing member is displaced, the sealing member unseats, and the drink supply outlet valve opens and causes pressurized drink supply to flow from the drink supply canister. One or more valve actuators are mounted to or adjacent to the drink supply canister holder. When a user activates a beverage requester, a controller causes one of the valve actuators to engage and displace the sealing member of the drink supply outlet valve for a predetermined amount of time, which in turn causes drink supply to flow from the drink supply canister. After a predetermined time period elapses, the valve actuator disengages the sealing member, stopping the flow of drink supply from the drink supply canister. It should be appreciated that the present invention contemplates alternative suitable gas inlet valves, drink supply outlet valves and drink supply outlet valve actuators as discussed below.
The water supplier of the present invention provides carbonated and non-carbonated water to the fluid director or directly to the beverage container in the beverage container compartment for mixing the beverages. The water supplier is connected to a drinkable water source, such as a conventional cold water source commonly available in residential kitchens. One embodiment of the water supplier includes a holding tank which stores a sufficient supply of water. The water supply from the holding tank is used if a user requests the dispensing apparatus to dispense non-carbonated water alone or if the dispensing apparatus requires substantial amounts of non-carbonated water. The water supplier also includes a carbonation tank connected to the gas supplier. The carbonation tank uses CO2 gas obtained from the CO2 gas supply canister and particularly the gas supplier to carbonate the water.
In one embodiment, a carbonated water supply line and a non-carbonated water supply line are each separately mounted above the fluid director or directly above the beverage container compartment. In one embodiment, the water supplier includes a plurality of carbonated water valves and non-carbonated water valves. The carbonated water valves are connected to the carbonated water line, and the non-carbonated water valves are connected to the non-carbonated water line. A water valve actuator is mounted adjacent to and connected to each carbonated water valve and each non-carbonated water valve. When a user activates a beverage requester, the controller causes a water valve actuator to engage and open a carbonated water valve or a non-carbonated water valve located above a particular channel of the fluid director or directly above the beverage container compartment. The actuator maintains the valve open for a predetermined amount of time. After such time elapses, the water valve actuator allows the valve to close. In another embodiment illustrated, the carbonated water line is connected to a single multi-way carbonated water valve, and the non-carbonated water line is connected to a single multi-way non-carbonated water valve. When a user activates a beverage requester, the water valve actuator causes a multi-way valve to open and direct water to one of a plurality of channels for a predetermined period of time.
It should be appreciated that the drink supply outlet valve actuators and the water valve actuators can be constructed such that both cause the respective valves to open for the time period during which the beverage requestor is activated by the user. In such case, the exact amount of drink supply and carbonated and/or non-carbonated water are dispensed simultaneously to form the beverage.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of water dispensers connected to the carbonated and non-carbonated water lines. The water dispensers are disposed between or connected to each pair of carbonated water valves and non-carbonated water valves over each channel entrance of the fluid director or over the predetermined location or slot for each beverage container in the embodiments without the fluid director. Depending on the request by the user and the type of beverages dispensed, either the non-carbonated water valve or the carbonated water valve will open and allow non-carbonated water or carbonated water to flow into the water dispenser. The water dispenser diffuses and directs the water into the appropriate channel of the fluid director or directly into the drink supply steam and the appropriate beverage container in the beverage container compartment. It should be appreciated that for some beverages, both the carbonated and non-carbonated water will be employed to create the correct mixture for the carbonated beverage.
In one embodiment, each water dispenser is a substantially cylindrical ring or tube referred to herein as a water ring. The water ring defines a central opening or aperture which enables the drink supply to flow through the water ring. The water ring includes a plurality of relatively small openings or orifices along its lower or inner circumference. When water flows into the water ring from one of the water valves, the water flows through the orifices, forming a spray or other relatively even distribution of water. The drink supply outlet valve of the drink supply canister is positioned over the central opening of the water ring to direct the drink supply into the channel of the fluid director or directly into the beverage container through the water ring. This causes the drink supply and the water to mix on the fly in the desired ratios. It should be appreciated that the water ring does not need to be cylindrical or completely cylindrical as discussed in detail below.
The gas supplier of the beverage dispenser includes one or more, and preferably a plurality of gas supply canisters which contain CO2 gas. In one embodiment, the gas supplier includes a gas supply canister holder adapted to hold at least one and preferably a plurality of gas supply canisters. The gas supply canister holder may be attached to or mounted in the freezer compartment door, refrigerator compartment door or any suitable location in or connected to the refrigerator. Each gas supply canister includes a gas supply canister valve. The gas supplier includes a gas line connected to the gas supply canister holder or frame, and adapted to direct the gas to a gas manifold which equalizes or substantially equalizes the pressurized gas provided by each gas supply canister and provides a single stream of gas. In one embodiment, the gas stream serves a dual purpose and in particular is provided to pressurize the drink supply canisters and to carbonate the water in the carbonation tank for the production of carbonated water. In another embodiment, the gas stream is used to carbonate the water in the carbonation tank and an independent gas pressurizer is provided to pressurize the drink supply canisters.
In one embodiment, the controller includes a computer and electronic components and connections. The computer includes at least one processor and one or more memory devices for storing data and at least one actuation program, routine or module. The actuation program provides the processor with instructions for controlling the operation (including the synchronization) of the drink supply and water supply actuators and valves for providing the correct brix ratios for different beverages. It should be appreciated that the actuation program will include the appropriate brix ratios for the different beverages adapted to be dispensed from the beverage dispenser of the present invention. It should also be appreciated that the controller or the beverage requester can include an input mechanism which enables a user to select the type of beverage being dispensed.
It should also be appreciated that the dispensing apparatus of the present invention can be adapted to communicate electronically with any computer dispensing apparatus or electronic network. In one embodiment, the computer of the controller can electronically communicate with an order processing dispensing apparatus through communication channels such as existing telephone lines, cable lines, wireless communications or the Internet as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/589,725.
The beverage dispensing apparatus of the present invention thereby enables users to produce and dispense carbonated and non-carbonated beverages from their refrigerators. The dispensing apparatus provides a relatively high degree of consistent control over fluid flow rates and fluid mixing. The dispensing apparatus achieves this level of control through the use of pressurized drink supply canisters and computer-controlled valve activation. In addition, the drink supply canisters and gas supply containers are constructed in such a manner so as to facilitate their standardization, manufacture and commercialization on a large scale basis.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus which dispenses a plurality of carbonated and non-carbonated drinks from a residential refrigerator.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus for refrigerators which has reliable and consistent control over the flow of drink supply and water.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus for refrigerators which includes pressurized drink supply canisters allowing for a relatively high degree of control over drink flow.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus for refrigerators which has computer control over drink supply and water flow.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a beverage dispensing apparatus for refrigerators which is relatively convenient to use and maintain.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts; elements, components, steps and processes.